This is the invention of a glove for the hand of a swimmer to enhance his propulsion. There are many areas of sports such as surfing, snorkeling, scubba diving and wind surfing where enhanced swimmer propulsion is desireable. The same is true for industrial work in water such as around drilling rigs or where ship hulls or docks are worked on from beneath the water surface.
Many versions of gloves for enhanced water propulsion have been invented. The object has usually been to increase the "bite" of the water taken by the hand. The problems have been in avoiding the loss of dexterity imposed by a glove, giving the glove floatation, making the glove streamlined for the recovery stroke of paddling, providing good attachment to the hand, and creating a maximum "bite" with the design. As with any product, ease of manufacture at minimum cost is always important.